


An't No River

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Karaoke night takes a turn for the better at the Shego gets a surprise.





	An't No River

Complete dried was filling Shego. The day she hated most ever since she started working for Dr. Draken. It was karaoke night. The blue man's inflated ego extended to his singing ability. She couldn't believe that he had to drag her to this every Thursday. She was desperate for a way out, even considering calling Global Justice on herself. But in the end, just like every week she and the blue Man were alone together at a karaoke bar.

"Who did I kill in a past life?" Shego groaned out loud.

"Cheer up Shego look at the bar isn't too crowded tonight that means fewer people to share with." Dr. D said from evil mad scientist this can make sure it's cheerful most of the time. "Now come on it's your turn."

The green woman groaned as she begrudgingly took the stage. Sometimes I wonder if he is trying to drive me back to drinking. She then saw that somebody already made a selection for her. Not even caring that this song was traditionally a duet well actually she didn't care but was more worried that Draken would volunteer to sing it with her.

"Listen, baby, ain't no Mountain high ain't no Valley low, eight no River wide enough;"

Another voice of female voice that sounded familiar joined in from across the room "if you need me call me no matter where you are no matter how far I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry."

The black-haired woman looked and she couldn't believe her eyes. What was Kim's doing here she thought. But no words came out she failed to process forming the questions before was her turn to start singing again.

"cause baby there ain't no Mountain high enough, there ain't no valley low enough, ain't no River why enough to keep me from getting to you baby."

"Remember that day I sent you free you could always count on me from that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me some way somehow."

They continued singing the rest of the song in harmony. When the song ended Shego was actually happy she came.

Eventually, she asked "what are you doing here? How did you know to come here?"

Kim smiled and said, "if you didn't want to do let me know how horrible you find karaoke night you should not put it up on your deviant art journal."

This got the green woman's attention. "You know my deviant art account?"

"Yes, I do Green-Shadow69." Kim answered with a smile "and I love you're writing."

This made the older woman a little nervous. Most of her work could get a little intense and she was looking at the most frequent star of the stories.

"You say we get out of here and make some of them come true," Kim suggested

"Sounds good to me, any particular one you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we start with "the cabin?"

Those words made Shego turned bright pink as she brushed.


End file.
